Arcade Trouble
Arcade Trouble is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise The gang goes to an arcade, but trouble lurks there! Can Scooby and the gang solve the mystery? Synopsis The gang visits the Street Fighter Arcade, but they aren't safe! On a hot summer day, Fred, Daphne, and Velma arrive at the Street Fighter Arcade to find Scooby and Shaggy playing a Street Fighter II Turbo machine. Two teen gamers, a boy and a girl, are playing Street Fighter. Fred watches Shaggy and Scooby play. Shaggy selects Blanka and Scooby selects Akuma. The teen gamers watch Scooby and Shaggy play. They claim to be the biggest Street Fighter fans ever. The teen gamers walk off. Shaggy and Scooby gasp as Akuma and Blanka start fighting on their own. The man who owns the arcade walks up to Scooby and Shaggy. His name is Peter Joey and he is dressed like Ryu. Peter tells Shaggy he’s doing a sweet magic trick. Shaggy says he isn't doing it. Akuma and Blanka vanish from the screen. Peter walks off. The gang turns around. The real Akuma and Blanka are standing behind them! The gang runs off. Scooby and Shaggy are walking around the arcade. They see Blanka coming. Shaggy and Scooby dress like Street Fighter characters and hide on a display. Blanka walks past them. Scooby and Shaggy take off their costumes and run away. They find a Street Fighter II Turbo machine, and they sit down to play it. Shaggy selects Ryu and Scooby selects Akuma. In another part of the arcade, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They meet Mrs. Ken. She wants to buy the arcade. Peter appears from behind an Akuma display. He takes Mrs. Ken out of the arcade. Akuma appears. He smiles and laughs evilly. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from Blanka. They stop to play a game with somebody. Scooby and Shaggy play with the person until they realize it’s Blanka! They look at Blanka, who then chases them away. Fred is running from Akuma. Akuma shoots fire balls at him. Fred ducks them. He hides under a machine, escaping Akuma. Velma is running from Blanka. Blanka dives towards her. Velma doges him and continues running. Daphne is running from Akuma. Akuma flies into the air and laughs evilly. Daphne dumps a bucket of water on him and Akuma growls. The gang is running from Akuma and Blanka. They escape, ending the chase scene. The gang crashes into each other, knocking them all to the ground. Fred says they should split up and look for clues. Velma sees Mrs. Ken sneaking around. Fred says that he, Daphne, and Velma will follow Mrs. Ken, and Scooby and Shaggy will search around the machines. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for “clues”. They are playing Street Fighter II Turbo. Scooby wins. Suddenly, Blanka appears. He chases Scooby and Shaggy around. After escaping Blanka, Scooby and Shaggy find themselves next to a locked door. They hear Blanka coming. Shaggy tries to remember how Daphne picks locks. He remembers and Scooby and he get into the locked place. They quickly shut the door and re-lock it. In the room, Scooby and Shaggy discover an Akuma costume. Outside the door, Blanka is holding a key. He unlocks the door and enters. Scooby and Shaggy gulp and run out of the room. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are following Mrs. Ken. They are outside of the arcade. Mrs. Ken vanishes from sight. Suddenly, Akuma appears. He kidnaps Daphne, and runs away. Fred and Velma run after Akuma. They chase him around the arcade. Fred dives at Akuma. Akuma vanishes and Fred lands on the floor. Velma helps Fred up. Fred says Akuma won’t get away. Back in the arcade, Scooby and Shaggy are playing Street Fighter II Turbo. Akuma and Blanka appear. They chase Scooby and Shaggy around. After escaping, Scooby and Shaggy find Daphne. They go to find Fred and Velma. After finding Fred and Velma, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne explain what happened. Velma and Fred think they have the mystery wrapped up. The gang head inside the arcade. Fred dresses Scooby and Shaggy like Ryu and Ken. Shaggy asks why they’re dressed like Street Fighter characters. Fred says they’re the bait for his trap. Fred has set up a trap, so all Scooby and Shaggy have to do is lure Akuma and Blanka to the trap. Scooby and Shaggy refuse to do it until Fred gives them Ryu shaped Scooby Snacks. Scooby and Shaggy are running from Blanka and Akuma. Scooby and Shaggy jump a wire and climb over an arcade machine. Akuma and Blanka trip on the wire. They fall on a scooter. The scooter heads down the arcade. Akuma and Blanka end up in Fred’s trap. The entire gang walks over to see who the spooks are. Akuma is the boy teen gamer and Blanka is the girl teen gamer. They wanted to scare everybody out of the arcade and take the machines for their collection. Sheriff Owen comes and takes them away. The episode ends with Peter Joey thanking the gang and giving them a Street Fighter II Turbo machine. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Akuma *Blanka Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville **Street Fighter Arcade Notes/trivia *Mrs. Ken was named after the character Ken from Street Fighter. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Blanka is red in one scene. *The Akuma costume seen hanging on the wall is blue. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *It would have been impossible for the teen gamers to know that people would play as Akuma and Blanka on that exact machine. Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes "That is a sweet magic trick Shag!" -Peter Joey In other languages Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1